Only Fooling Myself
by BrokenCliche
Summary: It wasn't like she was in love with Rachel Berry, okay, because she wasn't. They just had this thing, were they kissed, like, whenever they could.


**A/N: **I like, love this pairing and as such, can't seem to stop writing them? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Glee, if I did, these two would be canon.

**Only Fooling Myself**

It wasn't like she was in love with Rachel Berry, okay, because she _wasn't_. They just had this thing, were they kissed, like, whenever they could.

Quinn's car before school started? Check.  
The janitor's closet after 3rd period? Of course.  
The stacks in the library during lunch? Wouldn't miss it for the world.  
Against the piano before Glee started? Wasn't that a given?  
A lingering kiss before they left school? Maybe.

It wasn't like it was planned, this _thing_ they had. Quinn didn't just walk up to Rachel one day, push her against the lockers in the (thankfully) deserted hallways of McKinley and kiss her because that short, _short_ skirt that Rachel had decided to wear that day had teased Quinn for hours. Except, okay, maybe it had actually happened that way. But the point was, Quinn didn't plan it, it _just_ happened and it just _kept_ happening. She blamed Rachel's lips if she were honest with herself (and she rarely was) because once you had a taste, you couldn't help yourself from going back for more. She could see why Finn and Puck and hell, even Jesse kept on coming back for more, though if she had any say in the matter and they had any sense, that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Not that she did of course and she certainly didn't care either. Not one bit.

Take now for example, she was casually (intently) watching Rachel as she talked to Finn and she didn't care one little bit that Finn was leaning in closer or that Rachel was smiling bashfully at the floor. The fact that she was glaring daggers into the back of Finn's head didn't mean she was jealous or anything, it just meant that she was shocked that Rachel would so willingly take Finn back after the way he treated her before Christmas. She wanted to liken Rachel to a puppy that just kept going back for more, but Rachel was cuter than a puppy (in that sickenly desperate way and not because every time she bit her lip Quinn just wanted to hug her, or kiss her). She was pretty sure if Finn got any closer to Rachel, though, she might just walk on over there and show him how she earned her place as HBIC around here, but much to her shock (and possible relief) all the tension she'd built up left her as she saw Rachel's hand reach up and stop Finn from coming any closer.

And, okay, she might have smiled when Finn's dopey smile transformed into a frown and he stormed away.

Quinn was pretty sure you couldn't wipe the grin off of her face when Rachel caught her gaze, ducked her head and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, before hiding a shy smile as she walked passed her.

Maybe she didn't love Rachel, but okay, even she could admit she liked her (as a friend and nothing more). That was the only reason she was following Rachel, to make sure was okay after what had just happened with Finn, friends did that for each other after all.

Her palms were only getting sweaty because she was anxious to see if Rachel was alright, not because there was a possibility of anything else happening. (Except okay, maybe last week they added the girls bathroom on the second floor to their list, but it was a one (five) time thing.)

When she pushed the door to the bathroom open, she saw Rachel standing at the mirror reapplying her make-up, and Quinn had to wonder if it was a vain attempt to hide the blush in her cheeks. When their eyes met in the mirror, Quinn took a few steps forward.

"I uh, I saw," God she was stuttering. She hated what Rachel reduced her to, well that's what she told herself anyways. "I saw you with Finn, he didn't leave to happily and I was wondering of you were okay?" There that sounded much more like a concerned friend and not someone who was jealous. Not that she was, because Finn really wasn't competition.

"Quinn Fabray showing concern? Is the world ending?" Rachel giggled and Quinn couldn't help but take a few more steps closer. "I didn't know you cared."

"I care." Quinn found herself whispering as she came to a stop behind Rachel, her hands already lifting and resting on Rachel's hips. Quinn's not actually sure who she surprised more with that comment, she's pretty sure the look of shock on Rachel's face is almost an exact replica of her own. "You're beautiful." She really wished her mouth would shut up and stop spouting lies (not that Rachel wasn't beautiful, she was, it was just, saying it out loud, really?) because Rachel was going to mock her in front of the entire school and it was nothing less than she deserved, because if the roles were reversed? She's positive she'd do the same. These were only kisses that meant nothing, so her mouth really needed to shut the hell up.

"Is that why you kiss me?" Had she neglected to mention she was the one who initiated the kisses, all of them?

"I really can't get enough of you." Oh my God, she was actually going to be laughed out of the building. "I've tried to stop myself from kissing you." And she had, she'd spent the entire night after the locker incident denying it ever happened and vowed to herself that come the next morning she'd make Rachel Berry regret she ever existed, and that had gone swimmingly until she'd put her car into park in the school parking lot and actually seen Rachel. It wasn't her fault that they missed first period because she'd pulled Rachel into the backseat of her car, it wasn't like Rachel told her to stop. "But then I see you, and it's like I don't even care. I just have to kiss you."

So she did.

Kissing Rachel Berry was like one of those things your parents told you not to do when you were younger (and she was pretty sure her parents would tell her not to do this at sixteen either), but you did it anyway and it was so exciting that you couldn't help but bubble with energy. Kissing Rachel made her stomach flip. Holding Rachel made her mind go blank, so of course that was when she let things she never otherwise would say out loud, slip on out.

"Please don't go back to Finn."

And Rachel laughed and Quinn had to squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment, because honestly, she was pathetic(ly in lust with Rachel Berry and this would break her.)

"There might have been a time when I would have." She heard Rachel say, and felt her hand cup her face. "But when you kiss me I know I have a better offer."

And this time, it was Rachel kissing her and okay, she wasn't in love with Rachel, but she was pretty sure she was getting there.


End file.
